


Buddie Begins

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Set post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Quick fic post the Eddie begins events!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Buddie Begins

Buck found himself outside Eddies door. Pacing back and forth. It was nearly 3 am, but this feeling was too strong. He tried to go home and sleep, but that wasn’t happening. He needed to talk to Eddie and he needed to do it now.

Buck sent Eddie a text.

Buck: you up?

Eddie.: yeah can’t sleep….crazy day

Buck: Niether can I. Can we talk??I’m outside.

Eddie: yeah just use your key I’ll be right out

Buck let himself in and sat on the couch.

“Hey you ok?” Eddie asked sitting next to him.

“I should be asking you that, but yes I just needed to talk to you. I know I want get any sleep until we do.” Buck sighed.

“What about?” Eddie asked.

“Us.” Buck gulped.

Eddie now looked slightly confused.

“I-I-I can’t believe it took so long to notice. Eddie I love you, and I have for a long time. The way it felt when I thought I lost you was unlike anything I’ve ever felt. My heart actually felt truly broken as if nothing could ever mend it, I felt like I’d do anything to save you, and I could barely breathe.”

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Eddie let out a deep breath then a soft smile. “How do you think I feel every time you almost get yourself killed.”

“What are you saying exactly?” Buck asked.

“Evan…come on you’re smart. You should realize I’m telling you I’m in love with you too.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hand.

Buck pulled him close in a tight embrace leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Ok I’ll let you sleep now we can talk tomorrow.” Buck said.

Eddie looked deeply into Bucks eyes.

“Stay. I think I’d sleep better with you by my side. Then we can talk as soon as we wake up. I just I want this….us together I have for so long I just never thought you would too.” Eddie smiled.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, but it’s you Eddie. Only you.” Buck said before their lips met for the first time. “Now let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
